


Ironic

by Shatterpath



Series: Therapist Memes [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Apparently, these two muses get a kick out of the therapist memes.





	Ironic

**Author's Note:**

> So this was spat out in like an hour. Hey, I'm never going to argue with creativity!

Alex's coming home is quiet, careful, as she unlocks the door, steps in, carefully locks up behind herself.

But I can clearly see that she's a bit rattled, no matter the welcoming smile on her face.

"Hey," I say gently. "How are you doing?"

It's a fine line to walk sometimes, when you're in my work and want desperately to help those you love. Finding a balance is a constant push and pull. She gives me that uncomfortable mouth-twist and a so-so hand gesture. To which I just raise a brow that clearly communicates, 'and what do we say when we feel like this?'

"My brain is ironic.."

Hilariously, Alex's voice trails off and she looks perplexed.

"No, that's not it, hang on."

Pulling out her phone, she mutters over it, while I keep a tight hold on my growing mirth. After a few long moments, she lights up with delight.

"Got it! My illness is chronic, but my tits are iconic!"

Phone still in hand, she gives me the most ridiculous 'gotcha' smile and honest-to-god fingerguns.

Unsurprisingly, she went for smartassery. Frankly, I'd be shocked if she didn't at this point. Besides, sometimes she uses this as a way to lead into dealing with her mental health. For that, I'm all for the smartassery. And, frankly, the adorkable goof is funny!

Opening act complete, Alex walks over and grabs a chair to sit directly beside me and lean her head on my shoulder. The soul-weary sigh she lets out is a heavy one. For all that it signals her weariness and pain, I'm grateful to hear it. Keeping too much in is draining on mind and soul.

A spell of time passes in an easy quiet while I pet her hair, fingering the silky strands. Eventually, she breathes deeply and stirs back to life, sitting up and nuzzling the side of my head.

"So, that old pal of yours from the Army is actually pretty great. Thank you for setting her in the path of my division. If she can tolerate the boss being prickly and growly, she can handle my agents."

I don't have the clearance to know what it is exactly that Alex does, though I can infer more than I should probably know. 

I had a former coworker with Pentagon-level clearance and an ironclad immunity to bullshit, who I admired the hell out of. Higher in rank, older and more experienced, she was a natural to contact when Alex grudgingly inferred that maybe a professional on staff was no bad thing. If she can help my love, then I'm even more grateful for the connection. 

"I'm glad," I say simply and enjoy a few sweet kisses before I grin and tease her. "I do have to say that I liked 'my brain is ironic'.

Alex huffs a self-depreciating laugh I kiss away and she rests her forehead on mine. "It was a humorously accurate mistake, yes."

Reassured and invigorated, Alex jumps up and heads up the couple steps to where the bed is and a discrete closet behind the bathroom. I certainly don't mind watching the muscles in her back flex and stretch as she skins her shirt off.

"Next time I'm dragging Lena along for a very, well, ironic 'friend date'. We could both use the support," she says in a much more normal conversational tone.

"I think that would be great. Though you might have to wear her down a bit."

"I'm bigger and meaner than she is."

"I'm not sure that's the best route to foster trust."

This time, Alex laughs for real. "I was thinking more like a loving older sibling, not her wacko brother."

"Now that is a wonderful idea!"

**Author's Note:**

> https://idk-wot-im-doing.tumblr.com/post/187171398420  
"And what do we say when we feel like this?"  
"My illness is chronic but my tits are iconic"  
"No"
> 
> shatterpath i still have to write a bit before and after, but the 'iconic' thing popped into my head and i HAD to tap it out fast! because the adorable idiot nerd would absolutely research a snappy comeback.  
daskey abfkskgjs kelly puts up with SO MUCH, but also i can totally see the therapist memes as a thing with them. like, they’re obviously jokes, but sometimes alex uses them as a way to talk about their own mental health  
shatterpath that's EXACTLY what these ficlets are becoming!


End file.
